One Day For A Giant, One Night For A Ghoul
"One Day For A Giant, One Night For A Ghoul" is an episode of DuckTales (2017). Synopsis When Fenton spills the growth serum on Gyro, it causes him to grow to a giant height. Meanwhile, Huey and Louie explores an abandoned pizza place. Plot In a flashback, where the pizzeria called "Bendy Beaver's". Many kids are enjoying the fun until the unnamed man used a small dynamite as a candle on the cake. On the same day, it was Gwen Windquack's birthday. Gwen was little bit worried when the two kids were snickering at her. Then, the unnamed man sings as he lights up the dynamite. He and the kids sing, but the dynamite explodes, killing him. The kids (sans Gyro) screams as they see him dead. Gwen was traumatized. Then, the worker calls 911. Unfortunately, the man is dead. After the incident, Gwen was still traumatized about the death of unnamed man. She cried. In the present, Gwen is now a ghost and adult. At the money bin, Gyro was looking at the picture of Gwen and him when they was younger. He suddenly saw Fenton with a growth potion as Gyro got interested. But Fenton spills it on Gyro as he was explaining about it. As he gets a towel, Gyro begins to grow. When Fenton came back with the towels, he notices that Gyro was growing. Fenton runs away from Gyro. Then, at the outside of money bin, Gyro is now a giant and looks at everyone. Everyone screams and runs away from him. Meanwhile, at the abandoned pizzeria, Huey and Louie are at the entrance. They notice that the place is now closed for good. Louie explains about Gwen Windquack. She committed suicide by hanging herself when she was 14 years old, so did her parents, except for her aunt and cousin. He found the newspaper where the unnamed man has been killed during Gwen's birthday. It's in the 1999 incident. Then, they go inside the pizzeria and saw that everything is now moving and some are destroyed. Huey and Louie are scared and shocked. Back at the money bin, Scrooge was looking up at the roof, which is now destroyed, and noticed Gyro's gone. He was shocked and calls Launchpad to check the roof. He got no idea where the antidote is. At Duckburg, everyone was running away from Gyro. He tries stomping the road but the citizens avoided the stomping. Fenton walks out of the glass store with a box of glasses. But suddenly, he saw Gyro as he dropped the box and the glasses shattered. Fenton was shocked as Gyro destroys the town. He was so scared of Gyro as he grabs him. Fenton then grabs the hammer and smashes his hand which it hurts Gyro's hand and lets go of Fenton which he landed on a mattress. He escaped as Gyro chases after him. At Bendy Beaver's, they are seeing the animatronics. Huey notices them singing. Louie saw the animatronics. Then, they are afraid of them as Bendy saw them. Bendy explains them about the incident. Huey knows they were having a party for Gwen until the incident because of them. Bendy then is about to attack them. Huey and Louie runs away from they tried to kill them. Pablo saw Huey and Louie running, so he will get them and says "Polly wants a BITE!". They hid in the vents from Pablo Parrot. Meanwhile, Fenton runs away and hides in the building but Gyro saw him inside of the building and decided to lift the roof to grab Fenton. Cast David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack Danny Pudi - Huey Duck Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck/Citizen #1 Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell Tom Kenny - Worker #1/Citizen #2,4 Patrick Warburton - Worker #2/Citizen #3/Police Grey Griffin - Citizen #5 Tara Strong - Citizen #6/Flare Fox Kari Wahlgren - Roxanne Featherly Guest Stars Will Ryan (DAGames) - Bendy Beaver Paul Rudd - Pablo Parrot Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack/Windy Woodpecker Billy West - Ray Rabbit Daran Norris - Man who works at "Bendy Beaver's" Transcript One Day For A Giant, One Night For A Ghoul/Transcript Trivia * This episode reunited Jim Rash and Mary Winstead (which they portrayed in Sky High). ** It's also reunited Paul Rudd and Bobby Moynihan. * This episode contains scary moments, blood, and mentions of incident, death, and suicide. * This is the first time that a episode mentions a disturbing incident. * This is the first episode where a character commit suicide. * This is the first time that a character dies on screen. * Quotes Gyro: When I find him, I'll smash him into a pancake duck! Songs Bendy Beaver's Theme References * Bendy Beaver's is a based on Freddy Fazbear's. * When everyone in Duckburg saw Giant Gyro, it is a reference to Godzilla. * When Bendy says "Here's Bendy!", it is a reference to The Shining. * When the news reporter talks Category:DuckTales Category:Giant Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Episode Ideas Category:Episode __FORCETOC__